


Journey Home

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Never Enough For Me [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, But only for a bit, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sara is also there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: Two years after the holy war had ended, news of survivors from the Battle of Belhalla were rumored to be in Yied as stone statues. Wishing to find this out, Diarmuid goes off to the Yied Shrine to find his missing parents. But how will he tell them about the loss he had suffered those years ago?(Alt title: Will you open the door to me once more?)
Relationships: Azelle/Raquesis | Lachesis, Delmud | Diarmuid & Azelle, Delmud | Diarmuid & Raquesis | Lachesis
Series: Never Enough For Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Kudos: 6





	Journey Home

It was the year Grann 779. When the rumors of Azel and Lachesis being alive were confirmed to be true. 

Albeit, as statues deep within the Yied shrine.

Yet, it was enough for Duke Diarmuid of Velthomer to leave the dukedom as soon as possible and leave it in the care of his cousin, Saias, for the time being. 

He sent a letter to the Priestess Sara to meet him inside of the Yied shrine a few days beforehand, she was the only one who could help him with this, he hoped she would at least be able to receive it. He had an idea of how long it would take to head there from Velthomer, but he still took precautions.

The thought of his parents still being alive made him ecstatic, but at the same time, he would have to tell them the fate of Nanna. 

Ever since the war was over, he had tried to push that memory of his sister’s death away, despite the years of trying to make peace with it, it still brought him to tears each time he remembered her tragic death. 

He remembered the days with Nanna, and how they all promised to find Lachesis and Azel together. 

If only she had been here to hear the news. 

Choking back the tears, he went to the stables and prepared his horse. Going through the desert was dangerous, he remembered hearing that his parents disappeared in that very same desert, so he had to be careful. Once everything was ready he made his way toward the Yied Desert.

  
  


It took about two days for Diarmuid to make it from Velthomer to the Yied Shrine. Upon his arrival, he immediately got off of his horse and made it inside of the dark shrine within. Upon entering the shrine, he searched for Sara. He entered a couple of rooms inside the shrine before making it to the one where she was.

“Sara! Thank the Gods you received my letter! So...do you know where they are…? My parents...” He asked her the moment he saw Sara inside the Yied Shrine. 

“They should be somewhere around here. Just follow me” Sara replied, almost like she was in a daze.

“Please, take me to them.” 

Sara simply nodded. Then Diarmuid lit up the shrine a bit with some fire magic before they both went through the dark shrine. 

As they both walked and looked through the many rooms of the temple, Diarmuid started to feel his heart rapidly beat. He was happy to see his parents after so long, but he dreaded what was to come. 

Finally, the two made it into a room, only a few statues were scattered around, they were about to pass through the room. But Diarmuid took notice of one figure that he recognized all too well. 

“Sara, wait!” 

“Hm?” 

“That-that’s my father!” Diarmuid pointed at the figure that looked to be a mage.

“Oh okay. Let me just…” Sara said before she used her Kaia staff to undo the stone spell on Diarmuid’s father, Azel. 

Moments passed and Azel was freed from the stone spell. He looked so pale and scared. Diarmuid was on the verge of tears upon seeing it was indeed his father. 

“F-Father...speak to me, please, it’s me Diarmuid!” Diarmuid muttered, placing both his hands on his father’s shoulders as if he were about to shake him.

“Wh-What? Where am I…?” Azel questioned, looking around only to notice how dark it was. He looked at Diarmuid in front of him, realizing who he was. “D-Dia...Dia...is that you?” he said after fully regaining consciousness. 

Immediately,  _ Dia  _ threw his arms around Azel, finally letting his tears out. “Father...yes...It’s me...Dia…” 

“Oh...it’s been so long since I last saw you…” Azel said before looking at his son, “heh, you’re taller than me now!” 

“Yes, I-I suppose that’s true now…” Diarmuid agreed, before taking a deep breath. “Wh-where’s mother…? I was told she wound up here too.” 

“Lachesis...I...the last thing I remember is seeing her statue somewhere...perhaps she’s somewhere in this room.” 

“You’re right…have you seen her, Sara?” Diarmuid asked, before lighting the flame sword, revealing the rest of the room. 

“Veld wouldn’t have left her far from here…” Sara replied as she looked around, “Oh. Is that her?” She pointed to the statue of a woman.

“Y-yes that is her! Is there some way to bring her back?” 

“Yeah, I can do that. It’s the same I did to you.” Sara replied as she approached Lachesis’ statue and undid the spell, all in the matter of seconds.

Azel caught his wife’s body before she fell to the ground and held her in his arms tightly. “Lachesis! Lach! It’s really you! I’m so glad you are safe, please wake up!” he yelled as tears started to pour out of his eyes. “Can you hear me?”

“Hm…? Is...Is that you, Azel?” The Nordion Princess asked upon opening her eyes. 

“It is me! You don’t know how much I missed you! I was scared you were killed…”

“Oh, Azel! Where are we? What is this place? I’m supposed to be on my way to Isaach!” 

“Well...I do not know where we are myself...I suddenly woke up here just a few moments ago.” Azel said before looking at his son, “From what I know Diarmuid brought this girl here to save us…”

“Wait...Diarmuid?” Lachesis questioned, before looking around trying to have her vision adjust to the dark. “Wh-Where is he? I need to see him!”

“Mother! It’s me-” Diarmuid tried to respond.

“Dia!!” She shouted, cutting him off as she threw her arms around him. Sobbing intensely. “I'm so glad you’re safe!! Wait...how long has it been? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you last. You look older than me!” 

“Well it's been some time. The Empire has been defeated and Jugdral is now at peace.

..it's been nineteen years since I last saw you…at least that's what Lady Edain told me.”

Lachesis stood still for a moment, processing what had happened last she remembered. “Nineteen years...ah, Diarmuid…so much time has passed without me seeing you.” Falling silent once more, her mind clicked, as though she just remembered something. “Oh! Where’s Nanna? Is she here too?” 

Diarmuid’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. Seeing his mother and father after so many years had made him almost forget about his sister. How was he supposed to tell them what had happened to her during the war? 

“I haven’t seen her in so long! I wonder how she’s doing, I’m excited to see her again! We could finally be a family again and spend time together!!” Azel exclaimed, smiling widely. 

It was at that point Diarmuid froze in place, he did his best and took a few steps back, trying to not let his parents see that he was on the verge of crying. He had to tell them, he would never lie to them, he couldn’t live his life in a lie anyway. So, choking back the tears, he spoke in a weak, shaky voice. “N-Nanna....she...her life...was taken during the war...she’s no longer in this world. I-I’m...I’m sorry you had to find out the moment you were brought back….” he said struggling to find the words.

“O-Oh...I see...I...I…” Azel tried to say, only for his voice to give out, before shattering as he started sobbing. 

Lachesis, however, couldn’t speak, she was stuck standing there. But then, when she finally did, her voice was almost breaking. “Nan...Nanna...what?” She couldn’t take it anymore, before she fell onto her knees and burst into tears.

“I-I’m sorry...it’s my fault that she died...if only I had been more careful, she wouldn’t have…” Diarmuid lamented.

Azel, taking a few breaths, was the first to say something. “Dia...Dia I’m sure it wasn't’ your fault...you’re not…”

“Well...She-She would have been happy that you managed to see us again…” Lachesis said. 

That there. That there was what caused Diarmuid to break, the memory of Nanna protecting him at the cost of her losing her life. He remembered the promise they made to search for their parents. Had it all been for naught? His sister was gone,  _ gone _ . He would never be able to see her smile, along with the joy that would sparkle in her crimson eyes. 

Both Azel and Lachesis hugged their son. Mourning for the loss of their beloved family member. While you could say it was a happy reunion, it felt empty without her. 

But...perhaps...there was a way to bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! It's been on my mind for a good while now. I love cliffhanger endings a lot haha. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AvaWritesAlot)!! for updates on my fics!


End file.
